


Emerald Neko

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an idea from PoT episode 163 (when Kaidoh loses his memory and thinks he's a cat for a while). This could be what happens after that episode. First time writing emerald pair. Hope they're not too OOC. And thanks to Perky and Amanda for helping me perfect the cat ears and outfit. :) Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Neko

Kaidoh woke up with a hiss and glared down at his blanket. It was such a dark look to turn on an innocent blanket first thing in the morning that it was hardly fair, but Kaidoh was upset and aroused as hell and needed to turn that anger on something. And the poor innocent victim ended up being his blanket where it was tented over his erection. For the past four mornings he’d woken up hard and breathing hard because of a dream. A stupid dream that was becoming more real as time went by. Which meant it was possible that it was real and he wasn’t dreaming it, that it had really happened. Oishi seemed to be overly worried about Kaidoh and had been dropping hints that things had happened when Kaidoh had lost his memory. It wasn’t fair that others knew more about what happened to him that he did.

It wasn’t fair that he could feel Inui-sempai’s long fingers running through his hair, petting him like he was a cat. That deep voice calling him a good boy. Warm arms holding him against a firm chest and warm tears against his face. Kaidoh never cried so he could only assume they were Inui-sempai’s tears. But he didn’t know why Inui-sempai would be crying either. Nothing made sense and all Kaidoh wanted was for the world to go back to the way it had been before he got hit on the head. Before he started dreaming about being Inui-sempai’s cat.

He finally got up and went into the shower. He thought best when he was running and he had a lot of thinking to do.  
************************

Kaidoh didn’t pause in his running until he passed a costume shop. He hadn’t come to any conclusion other than he really wanted to feel Inui-sempai’s hands in his hair for real, to see if what he was dreaming about was real or a dream. If there was any chance that he could be with Inui-sempai *that* way. Maybe it was possible that Inui-sempai cared about him more than he had realized and there was a chance to make some of the things he had been dreaming about a reality. Kaidoh felt a blush start on his face, but went into the costume shop anyway. It couldn’t hurt to just look and see what he could find.  
*************************

When he got home he stuffed the bag with his new purchases as far into his small closet as he could and resolved firmly to never think about them again. Kaidoh couldn’t believe he’d actually bought something so embarrassing and shameful. He didn’t know how he was going to hide it from Inui-sempai when the older boy’s eyes took in everything, every secret that everyone tried to hide from him. He almost wondered if it would be easier to just take the things over to Inui-sempai’s house and admit what was happening to him and then he could pretend that nothing had happened between them until Inui-sempai graduated and Kaidoh wouldn’t have to see him again.

He didn’t know why, but the thought of not having Inui-sempai around made his chest hurt. But it wasn’t something that he could ask anyone about. He didn’t want to think about it anymore.  
***************************

Kaidoh managed to wear himself out for a week or so and didn’t have any dreams about Inui or being a cat. But there was a feeling in his chest that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he trained or what he ate. It was like a small hole had opened up in his chest and nothing he could do would fill it up again. Almost against his will, Kaidoh found his mind drifting back to the bag that was still sitting stuffed in his closet like a bad omen or bad idea just waiting to happen. He kept wondering what it would be like to go over and see his sempai and put those things on. What would his sempai think of Kaidoh then? Was it even worth the risk of finding out? Kaidoh finally broke down enough to take the bag out of the closet and look through it again. He felt a blush staining his face as he looked through the things he had bought but realized as he felt the soft fur brush his fingers, he had to know. Before he could lose his nerve, Kaidoh stuffed the bag into his backpack and left the house.  
**************************

When he was faced with the door to Inui-sempai’s house, he almost turned around and left again. But one thing Kaidoh was not was a coward and he knocked firmly and then had to try not to fidget while he waited for his sempai to come to the door. It felt like his bag was burning his back with the package in it and he was tempted to just throw it as far away from him as possible. But before he could do anything, the door opened and he was faced with his sempai.

“Kaidoh, what’s wrong?” Inui asked.

“Nothing,” Kaidoh replied.

Inui tilted his head to the side. “There is a 89% chance you are lying to me, Kaidoh,” he said. “Please come in.”

Kaidoh swallowed hard and stepped into the house. He didn’t know why he even tried to hide anything from his sempai. “Could we talk in your room, sempai?”

Inui studied Kaidoh closely for a long moment and then nodded. He could tell that there was something bothering the younger boy and, based on how tightly Kaidoh was holding onto his bag, whatever was bothering him was in there. “Go on in, Kaidoh. Do you want something to drink?”

“Water is fine, sempai,” Kaidoh said. He hurried down the hall towards Inui-sempai’s room and shut the door behind him. There wasn’t much time for him to change into what he had brought with him and, if he was going to lose his sempai, he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. He tossed his bag on the floor and knelt down next to it, digging out three smaller bags and set to work.

Inui wasn’t sure what to think of Kaidoh’s behavior. He didn’t have enough data to draw a firm conclusion beyond the fact that Kaidoh was nervous about something important. But there were any number of objects that would be able to fit into Kaidoh’s bag, so that information was of no help to Inui at all. He grabbed a box of cookies from the cabinet and two water bottles from the fridge and started down the hall to his room.

He was surprised to find the door shut, as it wasn’t like Kaidoh, but with how the younger boy was acting that afternoon he figured that Kaidoh wanted to hide from something. Or try and hide something from him. With a small frown, Inui pushed the door open, carefully shutting it behind him, turned around and dropped everything on the floor in shock. And his cock hardened so quickly that it hurt.

Kaidoh was lying on Inui’s bed wearing fluffy black cat ears with pink lining and small tuffs of white hair in front of them, the base of the ears blending in perfectly with his hair, and a black tank top so tight that Inui could - if he could make his mind function with so little blood flow - count every muscle Kaidoh had toned. Even his pants looked tighter than anything Inui had ever seen him in before. “Ka-Kaidoh,” he gasped.

“Sempai,” Kaidoh said. He pushed up onto his hands and knees, showing off new muscles, and slowly slid off the bed. “I remembered one important thing from the day I lost my memory.”

Inui was fixated on watching the boy approach him, so fixated that nothing registered in his mind until Kaidoh was almost directly up against him. “You remembered what?” he asked in a hoarse tone.

“You petted me,” Kaidoh replied. “You called me a good boy.” He moved in even closer until he was almost flush against Inui’s taller form. “Can I be your cat, Inui-sempai?”

Inui thought he was going to faint. He’d realized his feelings for Kaidoh when the younger boy had called him sensei and everyone realized exactly what had happened. He’d been so worried that he would never see the real Kaidoh again, that the new calmer and nicer Kaidoh was around for good and nothing would bring ‘his’ Kaidoh back again. Inui had been so relieved when Kaidoh came back to himself, but also slightly disappointed because he wouldn’t remember the things that Inui had said to him. He wouldn’t remember the petting in the locker room. But he had and now he was in Inui’s room wearing cat ears and a top that made Inui’s mind shut down. And he wanted to be Inui’s cat. It was almost more than Inui could stand. “Kaidoh,” he gasped, his arms acting on their own. He gathered Kaidoh into a hug and moved them back towards his bed. “Have you done anything like this before?”

“No,” Kaidoh murmured.

“Then I’ll take care of you,” Inui said. He ducked his head and took Kaidoh’s lips in a soft kiss. One hand slid up into the soft black hair that he remembered from the locker room while the other slid down Kaidoh’s back and up under his shirt at his waist, holding the smaller boy in close.

Kaidoh let himself get lost in the gentle kiss. He had been so worried when Inui-sempai first walked into the room and dropped everything, until Kaidoh had noticed the physical reaction and then he’d been able to relax a little. To know that he had that effect on Inui-sempai made him warm. And being able to feel Inui-sempai’s lips on his was causing his body to heat up more, and he could feel his cock starting to harden as well. Being as close to Inui-sempai as he was, he knew the older boy would be able to feel it as well.

Inui was torn. As much as he wanted to see and touch Kaidoh’s chest, he didn’t want to risk making the cat ears fall off. If he had his way, Kaidoh would never take off those ears again, but Inui knew that he never wanted anyone else to see the boy he now held in his arms. The Kaidoh that would wear cat ears for someone else. He finally pulled back and smiled at Kaidoh. “On the bed, Kaidoh,” he whispered. “We have some time before my parents return for the night.”

“The bag, Inui-sempai,” Kaidoh murmured flushing bright red. He slipped from Inui’s arms and stretched out on the bed.

Inui noticed a small bag sitting next to his bed on the floor and picked it up. He looked inside and found condoms and lube. “You came well prepared, Kaidoh,” he said with a smile. “These will be very helpful indeed, and tell me what you want.” Inui tossed the bag onto the bed and sat down, sliding one hand under the tight tank top. It didn’t take him long to realize that moving the fabric would take two hands, so he stood and took off his own top before moving onto the bed, straddling Kaidoh’s hips.

“Sempai,” Kaidoh said staring up at Inui.

“For as close as we are going to be, Kaidoh, I believe I can take off my glasses,” Inui said. “But please do not tell anyone what you see.”

“I promise.”

Inui slowly took off his glasses and looked down at Kaidoh, who swallowed hard. Inui’s eyes were a beautiful blue/green, much like Kaidoh’s bandana. Inui smiled at what he saw in Kaidoh’s eyes and leaned down to kiss his new boyfriend again, this time letting his tongue come out to play. Kaidoh was a quick learner and quickly chased Inui’s tongue back into his mouth and took control of the kiss. Inui let him and slid both hands under the tight black fabric and pushed it up until he had most of Kaidoh’s skin exposed to the air. It was only then that he broke the kiss and moved immediately to take one of Kaidoh’s nipples in his mouth. Kaidoh moaned deeply and pushed up against Inui, the action not unlike a cat pushing up for another pet or scratch. 

“Sempai,” Kaidoh moaned softly. He arched up, pushing his chest and his hips up for contact with Inui’s body. The move brought his erection brushing up against Inui’s, pulling moans from both of them. Inui’s hips moved without any conscious thought from him, thrusting down against Kaidoh. He slid his lips back up and captured Kaidoh’s mouth again as he kept thrusting, feeling the tension growing in both of their bodies. When Kaidoh stiffened and arched against him with a cry, Inui climaxed and slumped down onto Kaidoh.

“We should strip,” he murmured against Kaidoh’s neck. “But I want you to keep the ears on.”

Kaidoh flushed red. “Sempai.”

“I like the ears, Kaidoh,” Inui said. He pushed up and rolled to the side to take off his pants and underwear. “And you said you wanted to be my neko.”

“Yes, Sempai,” Kaidoh said. He took off the ears only long enough to peel off his tank top, and then put them back on his head. His hands fumbled on his pants though, and Inui finally took pity on him and helped him out of them.

“You need to relax for me, Kaidoh,” Inui said. “Penetration of any kind hurts the first few times, but relaxation will lessen the pain. You need to tell me what you’re feeling too. I do not want to hurt you any more than is natural.”

“Yes, Sempai,” Kaidoh said. He forced himself to stay limp as Inui lifted his legs into position and the first slick finger pressed against a place no one had touched before. “Sempai,” he said twisting a little.

“We don’t have to do this, Kaidoh,” Inui said, circling his finger slowly. “We can do other things until you feel more comfortable.”

“No, I want to, it just feels strange,” Kaidoh said.

“There are more things that will feel strange, but there is also pleasure to be had, Kaidoh,” Inui said. He leaned down and kissed Kaidoh deeply as he pushed his finger into Kaidoh’s body. Kaidoh groaned into the kiss and fought his body’s natural instincts to move away from the invasion. He hadn’t expected it to hurt as much as it did, or feel as strange as it did, especially when Inui started to thrust his finger slowly in and out. But slowly Kaidoh’s body relaxed in spite of himself and Inui took the cue to add a finger along with lube to make things easier on Kaidoh. He broke the kiss for the third time and started to rube Kaidoh’s stomach instead. “You’re doing better than I expected, Kaidoh.”

“Sempai,” Kaidoh moaned as a third finger joined the first two stretching his body open. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Inui paused and looked at Kaidoh closely. His heart rate and breathing were 35% faster than normal and his eyes were almost completely dilated. His hips were pushing up towards the ceiling and back down onto Inui’s fingers. “Take a deep breath, Kaidoh, and try and calm down. Otherwise there is a 100% chance you will climax for the second time and I wish to experience that with you.”

“I’ll try, Sempai,” Kaidoh panted.

Inui realized that Kaidoh wasn’t going to last much longer and pulled his fingers out carefully so he didn’t hurt Kaidoh and wiped them off on his blanket. Kaidoh watched closely was Inui opened one of the condom packets and rolled it onto his erection before coating it heavily with lube. Inui smiled down at Kaidoh and shifted into position between Kaidoh’s still raised legs. “I will go slowly, Kaidoh,” he said. “Do not try and hide the pain from me or there is a 100% chance there will be a negative impact on your training and performance on the courts.”

Kaidoh nodded and gasped when the head of Inui’s erection pushed past the guard muscles and into his body. It was harder and more intense than having Inui’s fingers there and the sheer heat coming from his boyfriend’s body blanketed him in a warmth that he’d never felt before. “Sempai,” he murmured pulling on Inui’s head trying for a kiss.

“Kaidoh,” Inui said. He had his misgivings about trying to kiss while seating himself in the body under him, but gave in and leaned down, taking Kaidoh’s mouth in a soft kiss that Kaidoh quickly deepened. Inui lost track of what he was doing and, before he fully realized it, he was buried completely in Kaidoh’s body and both of them were trembling with the force of it. Inui shifted a little, moving into a better position and kissed Kaidoh against as he pulled back halfway and thrust forward again trying for a slow pace that would let them savor the time together. But then his eyes caught the fuzzy outline of the black ears against Kaidoh’s hair and Inui lost control. Kaidoh cried out as his boyfriend thrust forward sharply, running directly over his prostate and sending jolts of pleasure through Kaidoh’s body. His head fell back and he hung onto Inui’s shoulders as shocks ran through his body, sharper sensation than anything he had felt before until it all grew to be too much and the final wave of pleasure ran through him and shot out his cock in a climax more intense than anything he had felt before. Inui’s head dropped down and he came as well, gasping for air as he finally felt his arms give out and he collapsed down onto Kaidoh.

“Sempai,” Kaidoh gasped rolling them so he could breathe.

“Sorry, Kaidoh. I was unprepared for how intense that would be,” Inui murmured. “It would seem that the cat ears have an unexpected effect on me.”

“Is that a good thing, Sempai?” Kaidoh asked.

“Very, Kaidoh,” Inui replied with a soft kiss. “In fact, I would say there is a 100% chance that you should keep them for special occasions.”

Kaidoh smiled and curled up next to his sempai’s warm form. “Thank you, Sempai,” he whispered.

“Of course, Kaidoh,” Inui said.


End file.
